A Forgiving Heart
by julius uy
Summary: No matter how much we sin against God, He still loves us. Same is true with our neighbors. God loves us all amidst our shortcomings. I do not want us to quarrel and persecute each other, because I know God will be saddened when He sees this.


"Do unto others what you want others do unto you."

I find the golden rule to some extent, is directly pointing to Jesus' departure message in which he says: "Love one another, as I have loved you... so you must love one another. By doing this, other people will know that you love me... if you love one another." This is a very powerful verse in John 13:34-35 that pretty much sums up the way we should treat others in correspondence to the golden rule.

I couldn't help but feel humbled every time I remind myself about how God openly shows His love for me amidst my sins against Him. I just couldn't imagine someone who would go to such extent in forgiving me and not get angry at me despite the things I've done against him... and in most cases, to be like Jesus is to be able to forgive. To be able to act according to holiness, to bring light even when everyone else is against you. To be Jesus is to be the light that shines in the darkness... to give hope to those who looks for it. To share the Word to those who listens to it. To renew the trust in God at all times and to remind the world of the everlasting Love God has for us.

I always pray that we may have a forgiving heart. A heart to put the sins of others behind us and move on with life, forgiving our brothers and sisters as we continue with our lives. I realized that the more we sink ourselves in the sins of others, and expecting them to apologize, the more we torture ourselves. The people who have no light would not care to apologize to you. If there's anyone who is burdened with all these things, that's only you... your offender doesn't care and it doesn't affect him. So unless you learn to forgive, you will be slave of sorrow and retribution... and when things pile up, you'll just break down in depression.

"A Christian life is impossible without Jesus." I like this quote very much from Pastor Peter Tanchi. That one sentence pretty much sums up the life of a true Christian.

_We put no stumbling block in anyone's path, so that our ministry will not be discredited. Rather, as servants of God we commend ourselves in every way: in great endurance; in troubles, hardships and distresses; in beatings, imprisonments and riots; in hard work, sleepless nights and hunger; in purity, understanding, patience and kindness; in the Holy Spirit and in sincere love; in truthful speech and in the power of God; with weapons of righteousness in the right hand and in the left; through glory and dishonor, bad report and good report; genuine, yet regarded as impostors; known, yet regarded as unknown; dying, and yet we live on; beaten, and yet not killed; sorrowful, yet always rejoicing; poor, yet making many rich; having nothing, and yet possessing everything. _

_2 Corinthians 6:3-10_

My dear friends, it is very important that we do not wrong others. I always pray that we may be blameless, even if our brothers wrong us. As we walk the ways of Christ I am very sure that we will face an endless chain of trials to shake our faith. Paul in His teachings in these verses earnestly reminds us to always walk by His light. In our lives we will encounter unkindness in all sorts. Yet, as much as we want to fall to sin, I pray that we may always be reminded to first ask ourselves: "What Would Jesus Do?"

When people spit on Jesus in his way to Golgotha, Jesus did not spit back. When people mock Jesus as he suffers on the cross, Jesus did not curse them in return. On the contrary, Jesus cried out in a loud voice: "Father, forgive them. For they know not what they do." (Lk 23:34) I pray that we may also do the same. As people do bad things against us, let us not respond unkindly towards them, instead, pray for them. Pray to God to forgive them of their sins. To teach them to be a better person. To make them worthy of the promises of God.

Dear friends, no matter how much we sin against God, He still loves us. Same is true with our neighbors. God loves us all amidst our shortcomings. I do not want us to quarrel and persecute each other, because I know God will be saddened when He sees this. As a parent, it pains a lot to see your children fighitng one another, hurling insults and destroying each other. The same is true for God.

Why do we have to respond unkindly to those who wrong us? Who are we to judge and persecute others? Who are we to hurt the feelings of God who loves us beyond what we can imagine? Is this how we repay God for all His blessings? By thanking Him with a spit on His face?

May we always have a forgiving heart. May we always be ready to pray for those who sin against us. It is not good to fight against each other. It is not good to respond hate with hate. It is not good to be unkind to others.

When everything seems too difficult, remember, with God all things are possible (Mk 10:27). Hold on to him. Pray that He may give you the power to forgive just one more time... and keep on praying. God delights in those who seek Him.

Dear friends, let us forgive our neighbors, as God has forgiven us, through Christ Jesus.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we pray to you this day that you may give us a forgiving heart. May we never be unkind to our neighbors. When we are wronged, may we always be ready to pray for those who offend us... and may you forgive those who are blinded by the unkindness of this world. May we always have the light, and walk in it... no matter how hard it is to maintain our walk.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be With You


End file.
